


The Case of the Missing Zapfish

by Amy Jernigan (Amyjer27)



Series: The Investigations of Seabeck and Cordelia [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Crime, Gen, Investigations, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyjer27/pseuds/Amy%20Jernigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Marina Cordelia leads a life of adventure alongside her associate Professor Aldin Seabeck. Together they help unravel the mysteries of Inkopolis as their investigation leads them deeper and deeper into the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never really written much in the way of short stories. I decided to give it a try! Let me know what you think, or if I should continue the series. All comments and critiques are appreciated!

The crowd cheers below as the idol pop stars complete another one of their iconic melodies, a muffled “Thank you!” can be heard from the dark tentacled one. She smiles brightly as her grey tentacled co-star turns to wave at the crowed. Both are dressed in matching outfits that reflect the dancing lights in all directions, each sequin directing its own spotlight across the crowd. Cheers continue as Inklings below wave and dance.

“Splatfests are truly spectacular” I mutter, as a dark silhouette crosses the balcony.

“Agreed friend! But I personally prefer watching from up here. Far quieter, and I can observe the city below without obstruction.” replies a calm voice from behind.

A figure appears, bathed in the deck light shows the coral hue of the man's tentacles: tied neatly in a knot above his head. A large overcoat drapes across the older inklings shoulders exposing the plaid vest he is prone to wearing. A soft wind brushes past, the cool night air gently ruffling the man's coat.

“Evening to you too professor. Now- who let you into my apartment?” I ask already knowing the answer.

“I did. You gave me this key for a reason, did you not?”

“Indeed, however I believe I mentioned it was for emergencies.” I muttered raising eyebrow.

The older inkling smiles a toothy smile, and nods.

“Oh, but it would be a crime to miss such a view! Besides, your apartment is located in the just the perfect level to view the Plaza in its entirety.”

I noded in agreement. As fun as it would be to participate in the splatfest activities, an evening to enjoy the scenery is precisely why I purchased this apartment to begin with. The breeze flows through the sliding glass door in the afternoons, cooling the entire room during warm summer days. During the winter it was nice to step out and wake up refreshed with the frigid air against my long deep purple tentacles.

The plaza continued to light up the night as a warm glow surrounded all of Inkopolis. Callie and Marie, the idols on stage, continued with their show. Having moved to a slower section of their concert to begin wrapping up another successful splatfest, it was hard not to admire the two girls. Both are iconic, and are well known around the city. Just outside their studio they broadcast the daily news and hosts these splatfests typically for a charity or fundraiser. Most all inklings participate in the turf wars: a long standing sport to cover the most ground in your team colors ink. Despite the competitive nature of the sport, at night all inklings gather to celebrate their achievements and to listen to the two pop stars perform their songs.

In almost exact unison the two dance on stage mirroring each other's movements in a well choreographed show. Each swaying to the music, shining brightly as the crowd gazes in a trance. It was obvious the pair loved what they did. Marie Smiles softly as her partner closes her eyes and begins singing the chorus. Marie joins in mid way through to support the admired vocalist.

“You seem quite intrigued by the show, dear friend.” The professor says, leaning against the railing and smiling at me.

“Of course. So is everyone else!” I proclaim.

“That's not what I meant- Wait, do you see that?”

I shift my gaze away from the duo to spot a dark figure moving about swiftly through the plaza.

“I believe I do… Poor fellow must be late to a date.”

“You could say that. Friend, I believe I must be heading out. Do enjoy the rest of your evening and get some rest: we have quite the day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“What makes you say that?” I ask, mildly confused.

“I don't believe we've had any cases lately.”

“I've got an inkling that we may just have work to do. Well, till next time Marina.” Replies the Professor. He walks back in the apartment and heads for the door.

“He leaves as swiftly as he arrives…” I remark.

The Professor- Aldin Seabeck - is a well known figure around Inkopolis. A brilliant individual and colleague of mine. His papers on prehistory and ancient civilization would make him a bit of an ametuer archeologist, however his prowess extends beyond that as well. Professor Seabeck follows current events and has a knack for solving mysteries the authorities dwell on. He has made quite a living as a private investigator for the citizens of inkopolis, and has trusted me to be a sort of “assistant”, though I think student is a more accurate statement. Our adventures have ranged from mundane to extraordinary, however life is hardly mundane with Aldin!

It is why I have now decided to catalogue our findings for future reference and research. My case notes will provide a preface for this memoir, and will help to serve as a point of reference for future cases.

My name is Marina Cordelia, and I look forward to our findings.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Seabeck had been right, as usual. Upon waking up to the normal morning broadcast, the two stars appeared on the large television outside their studio with important news

“News Flash! News Flash!” Yelled Callie.

“What is it? what is it!?” Responded Marie

“Inkopolis’s Great Zapfish has… Vanished!”

“Wait, Seriously?”

“If it isn’t recovered soon, are we gonna lose power?” The black tentacled co-star responded with an exaggerated panicked look

“Oh, I'm sure it’ll be fine… Probably” Replied Marie, casually.

The image shifted to a blurry shot of an object flying through the sky. The object looked to be some sort of aircraft, disk-like and without wings. The object appeared to have a large tentacle extending from the top of the craft.

“I wonder if it has anything to do with that UFO crash!” Callie looked off camera pensively,

“Sounds likely to me!”

“Well that’s all for now, until next time…”

“Staaaay Fresh!” The two exclaimed in unison, while striking a pose.

The large monitor switched to a closing screen and shut off.

The large fish, normally looming above Inkopolis great tower was nowhere to be found. This being, who is said to be 100 years old had been descended from Catfish, and is prized for its electrical output. The entire city had been running off the Great Zapfish’s power and without it, the city would soon turn to darkness. I sat up in my bed in awe. How can such a large creature simply disappear?

As if on cue, a knock on my door alerted me to the professor’s presence. Aldin turned the knob to my bedroom and walked in.

“Marina! Fabulous news! The Great Zapfish! Why are you still in bed? Come now, we must get going!”

“Morning to you too professor. Now, I'm sure we’ve been over this… However I believe I entrusted you with a key for emergencies.”

“What is more urgent than a missing Zapfish? Not any zapfish mind you! The Great Zapfish!”

Professor Seabeck began taking long strides as he paced back and forth at the foot of my bed. I was aware the professor has been itching for a new case, and this seems to be precisely what was needed to exercise himself. Quite literally as it seemed.

“Come now! We have plenty to do, and not a lot of time to do it! Soon the city will be without power, and without the aid of modern convenience, we will be casted into the dark ages again!”

“If you say so professor. However, you best be getting out!” I Exclaimed while jumping off the bed and pushing him out the door. Before he could utter a protest, I had closed the bedroom door and began changing into more appropriate attire.

“Fine then! Make haste! I'll be waiting in the cafe down stairs!” Aldin began his descent to the small cafe located just outside of the apartment building. Deciding to wear my school uniform along with a classic straw boater and punk whites, I looked over the apartment for any last belongings before departing for what promised to be an adventurous morning.

 

* * *

 

“As discussed before, the great zapfish has gone missing, and I believe they key to finding them may lie within the city.” Professor Seabeck comments while fidgeting with a fork-full of kelp salad.

“My correspondence tells me there were no notice of strange sightings reported in the plaza after the splatfest concert. Something tells me our squidnapper may be more than a rogue inkling.” We had decided to stop by a local restaurant just outside Inkopolis tower: the normal home where the Zapfish wound its body around the monolith structure providing Inkopolis with the power needed.

“But professor, how on earth can even a gang of inklings make off with a giant zapfish with the ability to expel hundred of thousands of volts? The Zapfish would likely defend itself.” I remarked.

“It seems to me that it would be quite an undertaking, and for what purpose? Its not as if we have been running out of energy any time soon… and who would need such an enormous amount of power for themselves?”

“Couldn't say for certain just yet, however I know someone who may be of assistance.” Just then, Aldin eyed a back ally through the front window of the restaurant.

“You mean Spyke? The street urchin?”

“Precisely! Excellent observation skills dear, you appear to making progress.” The professor grinned with a mouthful of kelp. Despite his praise, he seemed more pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes dramatically to make certain he caught it and smiled.

“So what of Spyke? How do you think he might ‘assist’ us?”

“Mr.Spyke typically stays on the streets far later than most inklings: perhaps he caught something others did not last night!” The professor rose to pay for our lunch as I waited for his return, I couldn't help but think about last night; the lights, the music, the Squid sisters, and the dark figure… Perhaps they might have something to do with this.

We exited the restaurant and proceed to walk along the back ally of the establishment to find a man sitting by the wall. Surrounded by super sea snails,  the man named Spyke spotted us with his one exposed eye. He wore a dusty poncho with plain colors along with brown clogs, though the most notable aspect of the Urchin is his massive Spiked headpiece. We approached Spyke and he nodded at our arrival.

“Been wonderin’ when I might be seeing the likes of you Prof’” greeted the Urchin in a low voice.

“Good day, Spyke! I was wondering if you may have seen anything suspicious last night after the splatfest activities?”

“Ya’ mean other than the big Zapfish squealing as it got hauled off? Nah, just a normal night I s’pose.”

“You saw the Zapfish get taken? How? By who! ” I blurted. At that moment Spyke’s eye caught mine and he grinned

“Fiery one aint’ ya? Prof’ this yer shining achievement?”

“Ah. Yes, Spyke, this is Marina Cordelia. She has been studying along-side me.” I smiled sheepishly. I've never been one for introductions, however my research has already led me to become familiar with Spyke, though never in person.

“Fancy meeting you love. Now, the Zapfish, yeah I saw it got dragged away like helpless snail wif’ out its shell.”  Spyke picked up a sea snail and it trembled in his hand.

“Did you see who? and where they were headed?” I probed.

“Nah, looked pretty scared, I ran around the corner to get a good look from the other side, but a minute too late.”

The professor took a minute to digest his words. Closing his eyes, he seemed to be deep in thought, weighing possibilities and calculating outcomes.

“That's all for now friend. Your help has been much appreciated! Here is a little something for your troubles.” Aldin outstretched his arm with a fist-full of coins. The Urchin put down the sea snail, which seemed to sigh in relief as he retrieved the money.

“Not a problem love. Come back anytime.”

We walked along the side of the building and made way for the center of the plaza. Many Inklings stood around gawking at the massive tower in front of us. Inkoplis is the center for Turf wars, and the famous tower rose above all, however the structure seemed bare without the Great Zapfish around it. The plaza was lit with activity as the other inklings mingled about, seeming to be far less concerned with the matter of the missing Zapfish than anticipated.

“Seems our trail has gone cold…” I commented

“Not quite my dear, I have a bit more research to conduct… But it may lead us in less than savory places. I will return to my lodgings to retrieve a few key items, and I suggest you return to yours to retrieve your Ink tank... and firearm.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly making progress! I had been hoping this chapter would be a little longer- let me know your thoughts on the length, any comments appreciated!

The walk leading back to my apartment was relatively short, however I could not ease my nerves and the building knot in my stomach. It wasn't often the professor had me accompany him on rather dangerous missions, however we were not foreign to danger. Both he and I trained in tactics and have had our fair share of turf wars and ranked matches.

I opened the door to my apartment and stepped in, the scent of home welcoming me back. I made my way to the bedroom and opened the closet. Inside an assortment of clothing hung neatly on hangers and shoes lined the bottom. Over to one side held a large locker housing my collection of weapons as well as my ink tank. Unsure of what to expect, I decided to use my most frequently used gun, and a personal favorite of mine: the custom range blaster. Its weight felt familiar, balanced, natural.

I recall training with Sheldon, the weapons dealer in Booyah-Base. He taught me about the weapon types and allowed me to use the small section behind his shop to sharpen my targeting skills and to learn the range of the weapon. Unlike other blasters, this particular blaster had a very long-range before the shot would splat in mid-air causing an explosion of ink. Despite its slow rate of fire, a single direct shot could splat even the heartiest of inklings, and its blast radius can reach around corners as well as hit multiple targets. Its secondary weapon, the Splat bomb can pressure enemies out of corners and save yourself during a firefight, and lastly its special weapon harnessing the power of the Kraken: for devastating all who are near and saving yourself in a moment of panic.

The choice was clear for me. With the ink tank secured, I made my way back down the stairs of the apartment.  To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I had been terrified about what the professor would be so serious over: especially if being armed was necessary. I couldn't let  my emotions and fears get the better of me. Aldin gave me his trust, and I need to be ready for whatever events might transpire.

 

* * *

 

“Typically, players are transported to the Turf War maps via spawn points, however there are several ways to navigate the city… Especially when certain areas are closed to the public otherwise.” Explained the professor.

We were huddled around a sewer entrance near a back alley around my apartment building. The alley was narrow and away from view of the street; shadier than the area surrounding it and utterly terrifying to take trash down during the night.

“I don't suppose you know your way around down there do you?” I questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

As typical of Aldin, he beamed a grin and uttered an enthusiastic “Nope!”

“However, I do have a rough sketch of the area given to me by my correspondence. Come quickly, we don't have a lot of time before the area turns back into rotation- soon enough there will be many inklings there to destroy our evidence.”

“Evidence? What do you mean? and where are we going?”

“No time to explain until we’re there- follow me closely and do not get lost.”

Professor Seabeck quickly grabbed my arm without hesitation and leaped into the sewer, changing to squid-form mid jump and passed harmlessly through the metal grating. I mimicked his actions and sure enough we were tumbled along a winding tunnel. Adrenaline shot through me as a rush of entrances, forks, and bends caused us to slide along at an alarming pace- making split second decisions on each turn. I could feel my tentacles flying wildly behind as our speed dramatically increased; I couldn't help but feel like we were perhaps descending deeper? If not for the occasional sewer entrance glowing with sunlight, the brisk tunnel ride had been pitch black, I only caught glimpses of the professor’s wide grinned smile, and trying desperately to hide my petrified composure.

All at once we were spat out of the depths back into the world above. The harsh light, the humid air, the smell of vegetation all overwhelmed my senses. I took a few moments to catch my breath and regain a sense of space.

“Have… we made it?” I questioned, attempting to hide my nausea.

“Indeed. Speak softly my dear, there may still be danger about.”

“Where are we?” I whispered,

“The Kelp dome. Stay sharp, Marina.”

I quickly took survey of our surroundings. It seems as though our descent through the sewers lead us behind one of the spawn points. Though normally used for agriculture and research, this facility also housed both ranked and turf war matches, and it would seem the occasional firefight.

“Professor! I thought you said this area hasn't been in rotation yet.”

“It hasn't.” Aldin responded solemnly.

The facility had been splattered about with green and purple ink, covering a large portion of the ground. Instinctively I readied my blaster and followed the professor. He cautiously moved around the spawn to examine the ink more closely. The shade of purple was a darker color than my own and thick in consistency. Aldin retrieved two vials from his pocket and scooped up samples of both ink colors into them for further examination.   I had been prepared to fire my weapon out in order to ink a trail until the professor extended his arm to intervene.

“Hold it Ms.Cordelia, I want to take note of the Ink spatter.”

He cautiously made his way around the ink, taking special note of the edges of the ink pools, taking measurements, and calculating size of ink globs.

“Fascinating… I believe the weapons to have been used are based Splattershots, however they have been heavily modified.” The professor spoke- mostly to himself.

“It would seem this had been an uneven fight… 4 to 1 perhaps, but our green mystery prevailed regardless…”

He cautiously stepped around the ink and followed the trail of green that cut through the purple very efficiently.

“Aldin… What do you suppose happened here?” I prodded.

“I can't be certain yet, however it has become obvious that we may have just missed an important opportunity.”

We began walking toward the opposite spawn point, making use of the ramp close the grated walkway. from above, we were able to traverse far more easily than in enemy ink. Aldin took the lead and quickened his pace, following the trail of green ink. I had been more concerned in the splotches of green - where more than likely - someone had been splatted by the fellow in green. How can a lone inkling take on 4 opponents? What precisely had this been about?

We proceeded forward to the opposite ramp where we looked up toward the other spawn point, here the purple had been covered more heavily, with a trail of green leading towards the top. Shards of glass glittered in the light, the base of the spawn had been covered in these tiny fragments, to which the professor gladly retrieved a few samples of. The professor seemed submerged in his own observations, and neither of us noticed a blur of purple appear out of a planter; a flurry of ink spilled over in our direction.

“Professor! Move!” I shouted as I shoved the professor over to cover. Our assailant giggled and hid in the dark ink. I shot a burst in their direction, however it splatted harmlessly on the wall of the planter. A second shot over caused the explosion of ink to shower over the unseen area. I could hear contact, and new another shot would be enough to splat our enemy. I had little time to fire my weapon, as the creature shot upwards in a stream of ink, they had super-jumped to safety. In the distance I could see a single glowing red eye stare back at me as they disappeared.

“Marina!” The professor shouted.

“I -Argh! - need your assistance!”

My attention was snapped back over to the professor  on the ground leaning heavily on a planter. I rushed over to him and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Aldin! Whats wrong? Are you hit?”

He peered up at me to reveal his face covered in dark purple splotches. The dark spots began seeping and burning into his flesh; purple tendrils began moving across his skin, agony written on the professor's face, deep green eyes pleading for me to help. In a moment Aldin’s tentacles turned from their Coral hue to my own. Quickly I shot downward to create a pool below our feet. He hurriedly turned to squid form and submerged himself. Aldin sighed in relief, as the friendly ink washed over him and soothed his burns.

“Thank you kindly Ms.Marina.” Aldin said as he re emerged from the ink, his face appearing normal, with no trace of the ink-burns.

“I hadn't been cautious enough. After seeing the carnage left here, I would have assumed this place to have been abandoned.”

The professor looked around. The ink surrounding the area began fading in preparation for a turf match.

“Our time is up!” The professor exclaimed.

“Hurry Marina, we have little time left.”

Rapidly our pool of ink,  began to evaporate as well. Deciding to make our departure swift, we made our way up to the spawn point and located a sewer gate mirroring the one we arrived in. We hurriedly leapt in and began our swift descent back to inkopolis.

 

* * *

 

I couldn’t help but think about the purple blur that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Their actions had been frenzied and without direction. Were they Inkling? Why had we been attacked? Professor Seabeck paced around my apartment in his usual demeanor, occasionally rubbing the area where purple ink seared his flesh.

“We couldn't have been more timely, however it seems despite our efforts we still missed the one responsible.” Aldin muttered.

“I’d like to apologize prof…”

Aldin looked to me with a concerned expression.  

“What for my dear?”

“I hadn't been observant enough and overlooked the enemy that nearly splatted us. Even so, it seems my skills are not as sharp as I once thought... “

“It's hardly your fault for the mishap. I too had not been observant enough. Admittedly I am no better with a blaster, which is why I didn't bring one. Foolish of me, I realize, however your marksman skills are hardly to blame.” He smiled encouragingly.

“If it hadnt been for your quick reaction, I would have been splatted! You even aimed your weapon expertly behind cover to spray our foe! I think you performed excellently!”

I sat pensively. Even after our adventure, it seemed we were no more closer to discovering the mystery behind the disappearance of the Great Zapfish, and we were out of options and out of leads. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. What else could we have overlooked?


End file.
